Entrapment
by lostwannabe
Summary: “love is easy to control” Lucius retorted hatefully, Luna would pay for her foolish choice.
1. Chapter 1

Luna Lovegood could not believe her luck, as she sat on the grayish colour settee; glancing round the room, taking in the new lively object. Those her more sane friends would have been more fixed on the man, standing in font of her. Lucius Malfoy in all his glory, "Miss Lovegood you do understand what Mr Malfoy is saying, don't you?" spoke Percy Weasley, who tried to hide the bewilder tone in his voice.

"Yes, he wants me to wed him" she said frankly, as if she was the legal representative of the Ministry, and not Percy. This had all came about too quickly for Luna to fully understand the reason why. However there had been gossip that Lucius was looking for a new wife, after his previous wife was found in arms of another. Yet Luna never guesses it would be her, she only met the man once or twice, if she didn't count during the war.

Much had happen since that long-ago darkness, her father had die, and left her in heavy debt. So she had to sell off the business, leaving her penny-less yet debt free. Now these days Luna live in a small rented flat, working at café that was set alongside the wizardly red-light district of town. That would be where she met Lucius, one could only guess to what he was up to that day, since then he would stop by, once a week and ordered the same thing every time, until Luna just brought it to him, without the unneeded fussing of menus.

"Are you agreeing?" Percy enquired, a senses of warning laid in his voice, "of course, she will" Lucius jeered as usual. Luna's mind could not think of an answer, if she said yes, her life would be trouble-free, but this was Lucius Malfoy after all. "Mr Weasley could you leave us alone for a while" Lucius remarked, wondering to why Mr Weasley was here, most likely support sent by Harry Potter. The man was to busy to do himself these days. Percy glanced at Luna, who really didn't seemed bother with the whole thing, because she knew there wasn't much Lucius could do, with Percy standing outside the door.

Soon the door closed, Luna stared waiting for a reason. "You're wondering why I ask you" he said as if he was the most wanted treasured object in the world. She nodded, "well you see it hard these day to meet full-blooded women without meeting their husband" Lucius hissed bitterly. "And even if I meet someone who I found interesting, women want to much these days" he ended, but it only explained half of it.

"You choose me just because I'm a pure blood" she spoke nervously, he nodded in agreement. "Also it would good in the public eye, if I married one of Harry Potty friends, understand?" he uttered calmly, Luna stared hopelessly at him, marrying Lucius Malfoy was the safest choice for her, but else did he want from her. "Is there anything else you want from me?" she waited as he cleared his throat, "only that you stay faithful" Lucius broke into a smile. "So do we have a deal?" he smirked, Luna began to rumble between rights and wrongs of what he was asking.

During this time Lucius Malfoy lifted himself and wandered toward Luna. She blinked as he abruptly forced a kiss on Luna quivering lips, her heart suddenly started pounding madly, and her body began to shudder with the unknown pleasure. Lucius Malfoy allowed his hands massage Luna trembling back, his lips voyaged down her neck, his hot breath trickled down Luna neck and he sucked tenderly on her collarbone. Luna gasped as her chest elevated with this new closeness, "Mr. Malfoy" she moaned unknowingly to herself. "Mr. Malfoy" sounded Percy Weasley, who stood with his arms cross, and had a look of pure uproar across his face.

Luna suddenly went back to her senses, and pushed away Lucius Malfoy attempts of more contact. "You seem to be enjoying it, only a moment ago" Lucius spoke coldly; he was clearly shunning Percy's gaze, and his scolding voice. "Do we have a deal?" Lucius wasn't use to no, so when Luna spoke, he could only look dumbfounded. "I'm sorry but its no, I just don't know you, and I doubt I could love you" Luna stumbled between her words; Percy grinned widely in the background. "But your stuck in dead end job, in a murky little flat, no bigger then a cupboard, at least with me you had more of change" Lucius hissed through his teethes.

"It would be nice, and maybe could I be happy but I can't risk such a life changing event" Luna peered at Percy for help, and he soon step in. "I think it's time we leave" he spoke, dragging Luna out the room, barely giving Lucius Malfoy any time to made a reply. Lucius picked up a glass from the tablet, and stared, "love is easy to control" he retorted hatefully, as hurled the glass at the closed door. Luna would pay for her foolish choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly Weasley had nearly suffered a muggle's heart attack, when her son had informed her of his dealings with Lucius Malfoy. "Percy, I know you never been one for jokes, but this can't be true" Molly fussed in an overpowering panic. "It not like I enjoy the sight, I mean them…together" Percy shuddered, how could Lucius Malfoy find Luna Lovegood attractive, for Merlin sake, the girl spoke to herself, even when people were in the same room.

"Who together?" Ginny questioned haft-heartedly, as she entered the kitchen, Ginny swiftly noticed the dumbstruck look on her mother face, "have Ron and Hermione broken up again?" she asked in an interested manner. Percy stepped in to explain, he took great delight informing his sister, who had turned a nasty shade of disbelief, after hearing the news. "But he older than her, she my age, it's not right and…well…he used to be a Death Eater" Ginny roared; trying to block the thoughts, which filled her mind.

Molly nodded thoughtfully to her child outburst, "should someone tell Harry?" she wondered after sometime, "I'm sure he would take the news as an adult" Molly added hastily. "After he's put a wand to Malfoy's throat, you mean" Percy snapped, "no one will tell Harry, this will remain between us" Percy ordered, as puffed his chest in important. "But Malfoy is a dangerous man" Ginny muttered.

The next evening, Luna had finished work later than normal, because the cunning pixies had broken plates, while Luna wasn't looking; she been left to tidied the disorder. As she walked the stony streets, which lead to her home, Luna felt she was being followed, she peeked around, but she had only seen two old ladies, holding out their wands for the night bus. She continued to wandered, but the thought that she was being following, didn't leave her.

"Get lost pixies, I'm not going to clean for you anymore" Luna shouted behind her, after there no reply; she thought the pixies had gotten the point. Suddenly the force of another body, dragged Luna into an sinister ally, "Pixies?" she broke, as the shadow of tall, broad-shoulders man come into view. He was sheltered in dirty from head to toe, and it looked like he hadn't seen a good meal in sometime. Before Luna could muttered another words, the overbearing fellow tear at her jean, like a hungry beast.

It wasn't long, before her jean plummeted to the ground with a thump; her milky skin was made bared. Luna yelped like wounded dog, as her panty becomes the next object to fall from her body. She clamped her legs together, and wouldn't part for anyone. The next event become a haze in her mind, a bight light shot from a wand, and come crashing into the filthy male, who howled in pain. Luna took her chance; she pulled her jean back to there rightful place, and dashed into the arms of her defender, who only happened to Lucius Malfoy.

He stood powerful with his wand in hand; his eyes were narrowed on motionless man, who he just fired at. "Luna, wait in the street, I have make sure I hadn't kill him" Lucius spoke indifferently. Luna nodded; her legs were still shaking, as she walked into the street, she remained speechless.

Lucius observed her until he found it safe enough, to advance over to the moaning fellow, who still remained on the ground. Lucius kneed to the floor, and reached into his pocket, he placed a handful of wizard's money beside the fellow head, "you did a good job, but…" Lucius paused, and the young fellow looked down in confusion. "I remember telling you, not to remove her underwear" Lucius returned to his feet, before pounding the fellow with his cane, no one was allowed to touch his things.

Luna had rested herself on the ground, when Malfoy appeared from the ally; the two of them shared a stare, "thank you" Luna stated; pulling her eyes from his. "It alright, now let me take you home, it not safe for little woman like yourself, you lucky I came along when I did" Malfoy spoke, helping Luna from the floor, an smirk hidden under his concern.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius Malfory had become engrossed with the layout of Luna Lovegood home, it was like he entered a child bedroom, he never seen so much rubbish about the place. It wasn't dirty far from it; the place was covered in abnormal item, from a harmless teddy to a blinding yellow dress. Luna watched him as he wondered her home, but his wondering didn't last long.

"It's small" Luna remarked before Malfory got the change, "yes…well, we don't always get what want" he stated, as took a seat beside the young woman. "You really should be more careful, where you hang your underwear, you don't know who will find them" Lucius smirked; trying his best to make her blush. However Luna peeked at him with ghostly eyes, not caring much for his statement, "I don't see what the problem is, it's just clothing" Luna was confuse, she didn't understand why people were so worried about they underclothes, it was just clothing.

Lucius pushed Luna's odd reply from his mind, he was disappointed that he hadn't caused an blushing fit from the girl, but at least he had a bit of an task on his hands, any other way would have been boring. "You don't have to stay" Luna spoke; cutting through Lucius line of thought. He shifted uncomfortably, he wouldn't leave, not after all the trouble it took him, to get into Luna's home in the first place, he decided to alter the subject. "You must have been scared, you poor thing" Lucius made a small smile; thinking that the attempted rape would weaken her spirit.

Luna flinched to his words, "No why should I? It wasn't his fault" she spoke, Lucius become hatefully aware, did she know about his little trick, and if she did, how did she know. "It the fairies, they made that man act that way, fairies do that to all men" She told in a merry tone, "is that so" Lucius grinned; realizing he was safe for the time being. Luna played with her hair, as a smile crossed her lips, "yes, even you are under their power" Luna remarked; causing Lucius' eyebrow to rise.

He never heard such a childish statement before, not even from his own child, but he planned to play along with her fantasize world, as long as it suited him. "Are you one of these fairies Luna?" Lucius hissed gently; waiting for the outrage remark, which Luna would surely make.

However before the outrage remark could be made, a bothersome knock sounded on the front door. Luna made goofy smile before leaping from her seat, she began to hum merrily, it wasn't the sweetest voice, but Lucius enjoyed the engrossing tone, until a passion red haired ripped through his dreamy thoughts.

"What the hell is he doing here" shrieked Ginny, who wore a face like death, at the sight of Lucius Malfory. "I will take my leave" Lucius informed; avoiding the scolding Weasley, he didn't have the time to be shouted at. He also needed to be careful around Luna; a raise voice could put her off, especially if the raise voice was aimed at her only friend.

"Dinner sometime" he whispered into Luna's ear, before vanishing from the household, she hastily nodded on an impulse, it seemed fun. What harm could it cause; after all he was the one who saved her.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco Malfoy rested beside the fireplace; his eyes watching the dancing flames. Today had been unsteady one; his occupation at the Ministry was boring as usual, but that wasn't the problem. Percy Weasley had crossed the line; the damn redhead had been spreading lies about his father. It had all started around about lunchtime; in the odd days Draco would have ordered an elf to obtain his meals, but the short lunchtime break was the only way, he could get out of his trivial office.

While making the journey between his office and the dinner room, Draco had overheard smug voice; gossiping from one of the many office. He didn't pay much attention, until the mention of Malfoy was made. Percy Weasley was speaking to his assistant, since no one else would talk with him, during the freedom of lunchtime. The ginger git had claimed that Lucius Malfoy was trying to woo Looney Lovegood.

In a sense of panic, Draco had rushed back to his office, and sent a letter to his father; informing him of the event. No reply had been made, much to Draco's irritation, but he waited. However Draco wasn't a stupid man; he knew something needed to be done and soon. Once the clock stoked six, he let out a groan, and suddenly realized that he would need his mother's help.

Percy Weasley grumbled, as he settled on chair in his mother's kitchen. Ever since the whole Lovegood and Malfoy event; his mother and only sister wouldn't leave him alone. Ginny was louder than ever, if such a thing was probably; she complaining once again about Lucius Malfoy's visits to Luna's house. Molly was nodded her head boldly in agreement.

"I keep her telling Malfoy is no good, but she won't listen" Ginny snapped; banging her fist on the table, Percy could already feel his eyes rolling at the overplayed drama. "Well ever since her father's death, I bet the poor dears been lonely" Molly stated peacefully. "Lonely, how could she be lonely? I mean I visit her at least once a week" Ginny snorted; her face turning nasty shade of red.

Molly rethought her words, before speaking once more, "I don't mean friendships" she hinted, which calm Ginny down. "So if we get Luna on a date, that means she will forget about Malfoy" Ginny suddenly giggled; causing her brother and mother to jerk slightly in their seats. Percy snorted to his sister idea, "what wrong with my plan?" Ginny asked grimly. "It sound like a great plan, but this is Luna Lovegood we're talking about, do you know anybody, who would be willing enough date her?" Percy remarked; raising his eyebrow.

Both women went silent; no matter how hard their tried, no one came to mind. Percy thought that this was the end of the converse, until he noticed his sister's stares. "NO, I am not doing it" he yelled. "Please Percy, I'll never ask you for anything again, mum tell him" Ginny pleaded hopefully. Molly seat in silent, Luna was nice girl, but still and with Percy

Thankfully at this moment, George marched into the kitchen; waving an open letter wildly in the air. "It's from Charlie, an dragon tried to eat him again, so his boss has forced him on leave, so he planning an small visit to see his dear old mum" George remarked; causing Molly to leap to her feet, "hand it over" she demeaned.

"We could ask Charlie" Ginny stated; feeling that her plan finally coming to together, "I don't doubt that a good idea" Percy informed with small chuckle to his voice. "I'm not listening to you of all people, your last girlfriend was Penelope Clearwater" Ginny beamed mercifully, as Percy grunted in bitterness. Miserably Percy knew why Charlie and Luna wouldn't work, and it was because Charlie was more interested in dragons than women.


	5. Chapter 5

"Charlie wants to see me, why?" Luna uttered calmly as she eyed her red-haired friend, who blow heavily on her tea. "How should I know? He probably wants to get out of the house, mum keeps pushing women on him, and there only some many reasons he can make" Ginny sighed; knowing that it was Luna, who was being push on poor Charlie. However it was the only way to keep that old snake from Luna, and Ginny would make sure that Malfoy knew about the date.

Luna bobbled her head, while she thought. "I'm rather free this week" she muttered dreamily. A bold grin appeared across Ginny's face, "that mean you will do it" she remarked; delighted with herself. "Guess so" Luna stated indifferently, she could think of better thing to do with her time, but it would be nice to leave the house once in while.

Ginny leaped to her feet; grinning merrily, "I must tell Charlie, see ya later Loony" she spoke. Luna soon got to her feet; making her goodbyes to Ginny, who wouldn't stop giggling. Luna was about to close the door, when Ginny turned on her heel. "My brother is going to be the best thing that ever happen to you" Ginny squealed, before vanishing from Luna's view. The statement had caused a sudden frown on the ghostly girl's face.

Later that evening; Lucius Malfoy was resting in his study. He wanted to daydream with a bottle of fire whiskey, but he soon notched the two letters waited on his desk, and knew they needed to be dealt with, if he wanted to relax for the rest of the night. The first one was from his son; his words were angry and demeaning, the stupid boy wouldn't leave him alone; claiming he was in danger. Lucius laughed, he was in danger of enjoying himself, that what really worry the boy. He hurled the letter to one side, and move to the letter.

**Dear Malfoy**

**I can wait to see you on Friday at the Golden River, about seven. **

**Love **

**Luna**

Lucius studded the letter until his eyes were stinging; clearly this letter wasn't from Luna, the girl had never written to him before. Only a fool would fall for such a thing, but it was interest nevertheless. Someone was setting a trap for him, Potter but it was unlikely. Lucius decided he would go for fun, and if it became naughty, he would use his wand. He use to be a death eater after all, he knew how to work these kinds of events.

Once again in the Weasley's house, another clash of words was about to start. Percy sat on Charlie's old bed, while Charlie himself stood beside the window; gazing sourly at the view. "How could you do this to me?" the older bother moaned; causing the younger brother to jerk his own defender. "It was Ginny's idea, don't blame me" Percy informed loudly; jumping to his feet.

"The only way I could have change Ginny's mind, was to tell her about… well you know" Percy crossed his arms; feeling his cheek redden at the thought. Charlie messaged his forehead, this wasn't what he meant by a change of scene, "is there way out?" he groaned; feeling the start of a headache. Percy shook his head; a long silent grew between the brothers. "You could always tell mum?" Percy broke finally.

Charlie snorted; waving his little brother off, "I'm have to write a letter to Roger, leave me" he ordered bitterly. Percy understood and didn't protest on the matter. "Roger" he uttered, once he was hallway, it was nice to put a name to the face. It had year since Percy had realize that Charlie was gay, it pretty obvious, he never had girlfriend, but he had a lot of male roommates, well that what Charlie call them. It wasn't big deal to Percy, but it could be a bit of a bother, when it came to the date with Miss Lovegood.


End file.
